Nevra
Nevra is the continent on the rightside side of Forlorn. It is the home of most Light Angels but not limited to them, housing Dark Angels, Balanced Angels and many beasts. The land of Nevra's culture involves worshipping the Sun and Heat- mainly leading to them to bask in the sunlight in the morning and being day workers. Appearance Nevra is known for it's highly educated , rich and posh atmosphere, being more classy compared to Dimections homely rustic villages. The towns consist of solid brick walls, cemented over and painted pure-white, normally being two stories tall. The flooring and countertops being mainly marbled and glass, with glass staircases and stainless steel utensils such as ovens, fridges. The towns have tarmac roads and cement paths with very green gardens and luscious trees. The main land is quite low, beaches are a rare sight, along with rivers and streams, mainly being in the heat they have mountains and caves. The towns have high-priced fancy shops and many jobs to offer, having the same white design. Many of the houses and shops have large glass windows and solar panels. Many have hanging baskets and flower like plants. They have some-what dense forests, normally where they all train. History History wise Nevra is known for begining war on Dimection, despite having to normally deal with their government for picking out 4 honoraries. Nevra is some-what aggressive towards anyone who doesn't side with them, now knowing due to destroying half of Dimection, they believe that they are in control and due to having the most money, can be quiet intimidating. They however respect Forlorn, but if ever given the chance would too stomp on their troops if they could, due to Forlorn being the one to stop the wars each time. Culture Nevra's culture consists of worshipping all that is related to the sun- mainly the sun,clouds and fire. The people believe that the moon is a summoning of the devil, being a water riser, something Nevra can't control, targeting those in the night on low land, rising the tides upon those out after curfew allowing the 'Cultural Beast' to find them after emerging from the depths of the sea. Nevra's culture consists of a legend; Each citizen without special combat training must be in during all moonlight hours- leaving guards to heavily scout out the villages. Despite there being no evidence there was always a legend of the beast killing those not from Dimection, and swallowing their power, if enough people are killed and power and life energy taken, that it will swallow up their sun, creating forever night and rising waters. The beast is described as a large water serpent like lion, having the head of a lion and body of one, and tail and gills of a water beast. It's eyes are a pure black with rows upon rows of shark like teeth, and snake like tongue. It's fur a grey, much like a shark too, and fins a blueish hue. However unknown to the normal citizens that the government enforces this upon those born in Nevra, if against the belief they will be executed secretly and blamed on the beast- in order to keep them in order and make others fear the beast and not to trust Dimection as the beast is supposedly from there. Category:Locations Category:Stub